War Metal Wiki:Standards/Tyrant
This page contains standards specific to Tyrant. Decks Decks should always be posted using the template. If a deck is widely regarded to be effective for many different missions, it can be made into it's own page and then transcluded into the various articles where it is relevant. This avoids duplication. If a deck is being posted for a specific use case, it should not be made into it's own page, but rather simply included in the relevant page using the aforementioned template. Deck Talk This Deck Testing subsection of Decks is a proposal for a new standard. Discuss on the talk page. Slivicon 17:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Contributors should avoid publishing decks with additional talk about how the deck is to be used. Test results for both automatic and manual (specific card order) battle modes are more than adequate for many cases. If the additional text can be replaced with rows showing test results for variations on the deck, then the test results are to be included, not the text. This includes text which explains card substitutions and play order. Text which explains other uses for the deck, personal experience commentary and "how-to-get-these-cards" mini guides are not permitted, but may be published to the associated talk page. For the rare case where there is no replacement for additional text, the text should be a link to a section heading with the same name as the deck, located on the talk page. ;Format :Discussion for the above deck :A section heading must then be created on the associated talk page, followed by the desired text. Deck Testing This Deck Testing subsection of Decks is a proposal for a new standard. Discuss on the talk page. Slivicon 17:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Decks may not be published to articles without an accompanying proper test result included using Evaluate Decks (Existing decks published prior to this proposal are grandfathered/exempt). The Evaluate Decks results must be published using and follow the rules. Decks may be published to talk pages without test results, but contributors are encouraged to test the decks they wish to publish and include the results as described above. Tiers Achievements Please use the talk page to discuss a proposed standard for Tiers on Achievement pages. Slivicon 13:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Mission Grinding Please use the talk page to discuss a proposed standard for Tiers on Mission Grinding pages. Slivicon 13:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Mission Strategies Please use the talk page to discuss a proposed standard for Tiers on Mission Strategy pages. Slivicon 13:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Raids This Raids sub-section of Tiers is a standard based on the approved project. I am putting this into proposal status to provide everyone an additional opportunity to re-evaluate and discuss on the talk page. Slivicon 17:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Decks referenced within this Raids sub-section refer specifically to Player Decks published to raid subpages. Decks must conform to one of six tiers: ;Tier 0 : A deck belongs to Tier 0 if it contains Dracorex ;Tier 1 : A deck belongs to Tier 1 if it contains: :* A legendary card from a Phobos, Nexus, Blight or Purity pack :* Common cards from Purity packs where the quantity used in the deck exceed the number which can be acquired as rewards ;Tier 2 : A deck belongs to Tier 2 if it contains the following cards where the quantity used in the deck exceed the number which can be acquired as rewards: :* Rare cards from Phobos, Nexus, Blight or Purity packs :* Uncommon cards from Nexus or Blight packs :* Common cards from Phobos, Nexus or Blight packs ;Tier 3 : A deck belongs to Tier 3 if it contains: :* Uncommon cards from Phobos or Purity packs where the quantity used in the deck exceed the number which can be acquired as rewards :* Promotional cards which are still available for purchase by any player at a cost of no more than 25 :* Faction Reward cards from player faction levels 1-10 :* Reward cards from Tournament Achievements :* Player Level Reward cards from player levels 1-75 ;Tier 4 : A deck belongs to Tier 4 if it contains cards from Homeworld packs where the quantity used in the deck exceed the number which can be acquired as rewards ;Tier 5 : A deck belongs to Tier 5 if it contains no cards which belong to any tier from 0-4 The following cards are not permitted to be included within decks due to their inaccessibility: * Faction Reward cards from player faction levels 11 or above * Player Level Reward cards from levels 76 or above * Raid Reward cards from the specific raid where the deck is published * Any card which is no longer available, or is restricted to players from a particular location (such as T-46 Leonidas) * Any Promotional card which costs more than 25 Decks must use , be tested using Evaluate Decks and have their results documented using according to the template rules. The highest tiered card in a deck provides the tier to which the deck will belong and will be labelled as such using the name parameter in , per the following convention: * Anti-''RaidName'': Auto/Manual Tier ;Example : Anti-Imperial Purger: Auto Tier 0 The following cards are not permitted to be included within decks due to their inaccessibility: * Player Faction level 11 and above faction reward cards * Player level 76 and above level reward cards * Reward cards that require honor from the raid where the deck is published in order to be unlocked * T-46 Leonidas, as well as any card that is or becomes unavailable to players due to the expiry of a promotion, geographical restriction or other similar situation that makes it impossible for any player (WarBonds not withstanding) to obtain the card. Raid Tier Win Rate Restrictions This sub-section is a standard based on the approved project. I am putting this into proposal status to provide everyone an additional opportunity to re-evaluate and discuss on the talk page. Slivicon 18:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC)'' It is important to recognize the diverse player base and allow decks from Tiers 0 through 5 to be published. The limit per tier is eleven decks: One deck using and up to ten within the accompanying . This creates a maximum of six instances of and on each of the raid Auto and Manual subpages of Tyrant/Raids/RaidName/Player Decks. If a tier has eleven decks, the only way to replace one of the decks within the tier is with a deck that has a higher win rate using Evaluate Decks and fits the requirements of the tier. Since there are only six instances of and they are given the name of the tier (not the name of the deck as per the Author), the template takes on a much different role than in other parts of the Wiki; it is simply a placeholder for the deck in that tier with the highest win rate. The PlayerDeck instance is no longer the definition of the theme, the tier is the definition of the theme. Test results must be ordered by win rate, descending, with the highest win rate for that tier using the template. Careful attention must be paid not to lose the author of a deck when moving it from PlayerDeck to an EvalDecks row, it must be included as documented in Template:EvalDecks/doc. This standard is an effort to make it easier for readers to find decks for the tiers that apply to them, with the ones having the highest win rate always having the most visible position. This standard helps to ensure that decks from all tiers have a place and also helps to keep raid articles from expanding without limit, making them harder to read and even harder to maintain. Card Accessibility See #Card Accessibility Packs If a card can be pulled from card packs, use the template. Follow the template link to view the documentation on how to use the template. Category:Standards Game Updates If there is any change to a game element detailed within the article that is the result of an official game update, this needs to be included in a Notes section at the base of the page (before any NavBoxes) with the following details: *The game version number when the change occurred (preferred) or the date when the change occurred. *Specific details as to what changed, brief and to the point. *In the case of Tyrant, where version updates are sometimes out of sync between the Facebook platform and the Kongregate platform, information for both platforms should be included (if known).